


Blood Stains

by Aaronlisa



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Echo reflects on the blood stains on her hands.





	Blood Stains

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the events of "Epitaph Two: The Return."

Her hands are covered in blood.

No matter how hard she tries, she can't wash them clean. In this sense, she is just like Caroline, her hands coated with the blood of innocents. There was no sacrifice to great for Caroline just like there is no sacrifice to great for Echo. They both kill because they've convinced themselves that there is no other way. 

Echo's convinced herself that she is better than Harding and that killing his constant bodies that he wears out by living a life full of never-ending vice is just another way to win the war. She has led countless to their deaths because of the need to bring down Rossum. 

At the end though she's not sure if the war that she's waged for all of these years was even her war or if it is Caroline's war (or worse Boyd's twisted war.) How many times had Dominic warned Adelle that she was a loose canon, that she was dangerous, that she was bound to self-destruct and bring as many as she could down with her? And how many times had he been ignored until he was put up in the Attic? He's just another victim, another person who got caught up in the crossfire. 

The year in the dollhouse forces her to sit on her own trial, to find herself guilty of countless crimes and it doesn't matter that many of them were committed during the war because she had started it long before she was even aware of the consequences of her actions. 

Paul's final accusation that she never let anyone in is true because she refused to let anyone in so that she could use them better and mourn them less if they just became another casualty in her war. 

((END))


End file.
